Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark
Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark is a VVIP sniper rifle variant of Barrett M82A1 featured in CrossFire. Overview This sniper rifle features a new shiny red metal skin with a shark-plated design. It shares the same stats with the Born Beast variant, including a slightly faster bolt cycling and reload speed and no ammo upgrade, but the installed laser sight can come in handy for quick-scoping (can be turned on/off). The M82A1-Iron Shark can't use Boarder View scope option like the Born Beast variant, but it still features a clearer scope texture so players can see more things on the screen easier. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF Russia' *'CF West' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' VVIP Features * Lazer Pointer (can be changed/customized at the inventory, either to enable or disable this feature):''' point to the center of the crosshair. * '''Ammo Refill '''for each successful headshot'. * Increased ('+2) ammo for all equipped Sniper Rifles. * '''Pistol Support: Increased (+1) ammo for all equipped Secondary Weapons. (does not stack) * Earn Achievement 'much faster ('100% faster). * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Percentages Just like AWM-Infernal Dragon and Barrett M82A1-Born Beast, this Barrett M82A1 variant will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long the it is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own percentage for ammo refill: * Rifles: 2 bullets of the mag. * Snipers: 1 bullet of the cartridge. * Shotguns: 1 of shells/mag. * SMGs: 3 bullets of the mag. * Pistols: 1 bullet of the clip. * MGs: 8 bullets of the mag/belt. It also works in Zombie Mode games, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Variants M82A1 IronShark NobleGold.png|Noble Gold M82A1 Iron Shark Punk.png|Punk Alternate Skin Prime_Skin.png|Prime Trivia *This is the first VVIP gun to feature TWO ammo bonus perks, likely intended to support Sniper players in normal mode (not Sniper Only room). To balance this, the Pistol Support perk does not stack, meaning players can't equip 7 Barrett-IS to get +7 rounds on Pistol - they will only get +1 (but it still stacks with Desert Eagle-Born Beast perks). **This effect has been changed to allow stacking in the mobile version, probably to entice players into spinning the VVIP Giftbox more. As a result, it's possible to get up to +15 pistol ammo buff for your favorite sidearm (Since CF Mobile has 8 bags in total). *In CF Philippines and CF West, the +1 pistol ammo perk is listed as "Sniper's Aim", which can be confusing at first since it doesn't reflect the perk's meaning at all. *This gun features slightly faster ROF, reload and draw speed, therefore making it the proper Barrett M82A1 variant so far. However, it has the classic recoil (which the gun swings back heavily). *There's a glitch with Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark that caused all weapons to display yellow ammo count ingame, regardless of whether players have other VVIP guns or not (This also applies to Shotgun, which don't have a VVIP variant now), but players won't get ammo boost. This glitch has been fixed in recent patches in CF Vietnam. *In CF Vietnam, this is the first VVIP weapon to not feature a day-1 discount. Instead, the sale comes one day later on the Web Mall - normal players get 10% discount while players already owning VVIP weapons get 20% discount, and both will get Barrett IS along with 30d Desert Eagle-Scope Flying Dragon and Brick-Ultimate Gold. **It was later announced that users who bought the Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark prior to the (edited) sale announcement will also receive sale promote bonus. To make up for the 10 / 20% discount loss, these users are compensated with 7d Desert Eagle-Born Beast. *CF Brazil named this gun is Nebula, but the promotion image and BagIcon is still Mira Laser (Laser Sight). *Upon buying this gun in CF Philippines at a discounted price (1,990 eCoins), players will receive 15 Winter Wyvern lotto spins. *In CF Philippines, Barrett Iron-Shark uses Prime's HUD Scope after the recent update. **Also, in CF Philippines. This gun can be obtain in New Black Market for 20 pcs. crates upon purchasing either M4A1-S Red Knife Beast package or bundled together with AK47-Red Knife Beast package. Gallery Miscellaneous= M82A1-IronShark_600.gif|Barret M82A1 Iron Shark Spin (360°) Fates with Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark.jpg|Artwork |-| In-game= BarrettIronShark.png|Render BARRETT-IRON_SHARK_PRIME.png|Render (Prime) M82A1_IRON_SHARK_PRIME_RD2.png|Render #2 (Prime) p224CO8.png|Side view BARRETT_IRON_SHARK_HUD.png|HUD 001.png|HUD (Prime) BARRETT_IRON_SHARK_HUD_NO_LASER.png|HUD (No Laser) BARRETT_IRON_SHARK_HUD_SCOPE.png|HUD (Scope) 003.png|HUD (Scope-Prime) 002.png|Reloading (Prime) Videos Cross Fire China Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark (VVIP) GamePlay ! CrossFire China 2.0 Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark Full Comparison ✔ 60FPS CrossFire 2.0 Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark vs Born Beast VVIP Sniper Comparison CrossFire NA 2.0 BARRETT M82A1-IRON SHARK (VIP) Review CF Barrett Iron Shark CrossFire - Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark - Weapon Gameplay Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark CROSSFIRE China 2.0 Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark CROSSFIRE Indonesia 2.0 CF Barrett Iron Shark Prime Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:M82A1 Variants Category:VVIP